totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzie (SS)
Suzie, stereotyped as The Dimwit, is a contestant in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. She was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was placed on the Psycho Squirrels. She returned for Total Drama World Tour: Second Season and was on Team Madison. She is 16, has long, red hair, is Caucasian, fairly lean, and has pale blue eyes. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Suzie was the 12th person to step off the boat, and was placed on the Psycho Squirrels Team. She was one of the four members of the Squirrels who tried to help James up out of the cabin floor when he fell though, and nearly fainted when James revealed his weight as being about 315 pounds. The 1,000-foot Climb In the fourth round, Suzie was against Ruth, but fell off about 26 feet from the top, thus bringing the score to a tie at three each. The Psycho Squirrels later won the challenge. Don't Touch the Food Suzie was the fifth Squirrel, and the tenth person, to cave in at the challenge, as she gave up simultaneously alongside Tim, Mary, and Jennifer all at once. At the Bonfire that night after the Squirrels' loss, Suzie was the 5th person to receive a marshmallow. Dodgebrawl 2 Suzie performed fairly poorly in the challenge due to her low intelligence and lack of physical capabilities as a result, but was not nearly as bad as the worst player the team had to offer: Jessica. At the Bonfire, Suzie was once again the 5th person to receive a marshmallow. The Show Mustn't Go On While the Squirrels were brainstorming an idea for their skit, Suzie instantly piped up with a suggestion of "a beautiful fairy/ballerina/Indian princess who travels over a magical world, defeats the Lizard Warriors, kills the Penguin King, and saves the knight in distress, and then the two of them race to save the Key of Eternity from a zombie!" A few people (namely Madison, Jeremy, and Josh) were initially willing to accept it, hoping that the complete randomness would be seen as funny, but Peter instantly tried to shoot it down for being too stupid and senseless. However, when he was unable to come up with a better or more original idea, he agreed to go with Suzie's idea. Subsequently, Suzie wanted to be the main character of the princess. Their team went second, and although the story was never good to begin with, Suzie ended up forgetting many of her lines, thus ruining their skit even more, much to Peter's chagrin. Their team lost by a landslide, and at the Bonfire, it was a tie in the votes between Suzie and Peter. However, Chris was faced with the official show rule of how to handle a tie in the votes like this: The host himself must fairly and unbiasedly make a decision of who goes based on who was more responsible for the team's loss, thus falling on Suzie. When Suzie was unable to remember any of the details of where to go or what to do, an annoyed Chris had Chef pick Suzie up and carry her to the Boat of Losers. When she further questioned what was happening, Chef slammed a sticker on her mouth that said, "Do not open until Christmas." Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Suzie was a member of the ill-fated alliance of four girls, along with Lauren, Jessica, and Nicole. Surprisingly enough, Suzie was the one who figured out the clue about where the case was, and deduced that it was in the bear's cave. Despite the burst of genius she had, this realization ultimately doomed them, as they were left searching the cave for the rest of the special, and thus never made it to the next season. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 Suzie was the 13th contestant to step off the bus, and called Chef "Chester." She also called Matthew "Mason" and thought that he had been the first voted off in season one, and when he told her that he won a hundred grand out of it, she thought he said a hundred is grand, and commented that a hundred was kind of low. Besides constantly forgetting other people's names throughout the episode in this manner, she didn't do much else in the episode. In the Confessional, she claimed that she spoke four different languages, only for those languages to be American, English, Canadian, and British. She was the third person to join Madison's all-girls team, but didn't do much in the challenge. She received the 7th Barf Bag at the elimination ceremony that night. Episode 2 By the second episode, Suzie was one of the top two members of Team Madison who was getting on Louis's nerves the most, along with Lauren. In the first half of the challenge, she was the fourth member of Team Madison to go up, but walked right off the edge without looking where she was going due to being too preoccupied with trying to put the parachute on. For the parasailing part of the challenge, Suzie was the last member of the team to go. As she turned around to ask the others how to put on the parachute, a gust of wind caused her to stumble backwards off the edge and fall. Surprisingly enough, she landed 52 feet from the bulls-eye and scored fairly well, but found herself entangled in the lines of the parasail and unable to free herself. Her team went on to lose the challenge, and in the hours before the elimination ceremony, her name was brought up quite a bit, particularly by the self-proclaimed team leader Madison. When Jessica and Lauren asked Madison who should go, she instantly said Suzie, due to her stupidity being a liability to both the team and a potential alliance (if, for example, she revealed any of their plans or secrets). However, she was inadvertently saved by Ethan, who was more determined to get rid of Madison. He tricked her into voting for Madison by slipping her a note in the Confessional, supposedly from Madison, telling Suzie to vote for Madison. Suzie briefly questioned as to why Madison would want to vote herself off, but decided to go with what the boss said. In the end, only Madison herself and Lauren still voted for Suzie, and she received the final Barf Bag and was spared. Episode 3 Similarly to the first episode, Suzie did not do or say much in the challenge, aside from getting Ethan's name wrong (calling him "Edgar" and "Edward"). However, although she and all of the other members of Team Madison (with the exceptions of Ethan and Samantha) did very little to participate in the challenge, Team Madison managed to claim second place, sparing them from elimination. Episode 4 In the beginning of the challenge, Matthew decided to take advantage of Suzie's stupidity and came up with a plot to eliminate her from the challenge. Shortly after the musical number and after Chef left, he took out a 10-dollar bill, crumpled it up, and dropped it. Suzie, as he expected, pointed it out. Matthew said that he would pay her to get it for him, which she became excited about. Despite Ethan overhearing and frantically trying to stop her, she instantly let go of the trailer and jumped on the bill, becoming the first person eliminated from the challenge barely a minute in. In the end, she still thought that she outsmarted Matthew since she wasn't going to give it back to him, saying "finders keepers, losers weepers." Thus, when Team Madison came in last place, Ethan wasted no time in setting up Suzie's elimination, citing her pathetic loss in the challenge as her biggest mistake yet. Thus, everyone voted for her, with Suzie herself voting for Lauren. Suzie was stunned at her elimination and kicked out of the Jet by Chef. Trivia *Suzie is based off of Lindsay for her extreme stupidity. *Suzie is one of 14 contestants to compete in 2 seasons (TDI and TDWT), the others being Lauren, James, Jessica, Nicole, Samantha, Matthew, Jeremy, Josh, Ruth, Tim, Luke, Jennifer, and Daniel. *Coincidentally, Suzie was the fourth eliminated in both seasons that she competed in. *Suzie is one of only four contestants to have never won Invincibility or win a challenge for her team, the others being Lauren, Anna, and Luke. *Suzie is one of only five contestants to finish in a double-digit place both times she competed, the others being Josh, Ruth, James, and Lauren. *Suzie is one of only five contestants to never make it to the merge, the others being Lauren, James, Ruth, and Anna. **She and James are the only members of the Psycho Squirrels to never make it to the merge. **She and Lauren are the only members of Team Madison to never make it to the merge.